


baseball babes

by patricksdavid



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, also pretend alexis/ted aren't a thing okay, just wanted some baseball girlfriends, kind of, not edited, set during s5 before 509
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid
Summary: Alexis and David support their baseball playing partners.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	baseball babes

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I was rewatching 3x01 earlier and remembered Alexis' little baseball dress in the cold open and then I thought about her wearing it to Stevie's baseball game and then this happened. So thanks to Rachel and Drew who were part of that conversation and spurred this. I didn't really edit much and just wanted to post before I second guessed everything so here's some soft baseball gays. I hope you're all doing well. ((also this is set sometime in season 5 but before 5x09 and just pretend that Alexis/Ted isn't a thing okay love ya bye))

“Which looks better: bow or no bow?” 

“Alexis, for the last time, I don’t care.” David glances up from his phone and glances at his sister. “But wear the bow.”

“Was that so hard, David?” Alexis groans as she bounces over to the bathroom and ties the black bow around her head. She pauses in the bathroom doorway, looking at her brother carefully. “Are you not gonna wear something baseball themed for the game?”

David rolls his eyes and waves his hand through the air. “Patrick reminded me that my Givenchy sweater with the sportsball on it is at his apartment and he’s bringing it for me.”

Alexis walks forward and boops him on the nose. “Oh, yay, David, yay! This is so cute for us. Okay, is my dress okay?” She flutters her hand down the buttons of the jersey-like dress and waits for a response. She knows she looks good but she can’t help but feel a little nervous. This is the first time Stevie has asked her to come to the game. David must catch on because he softens ever so slightly.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Stevie’s not gonna care about your dress. She’s just gonna be excited that you showed up. I mean, she owns at least fifteen flannels, so it’s not like fashion is a high concern for her.”

Alexis breathes out a quick breath and swats the air halfheartedly near David. “That’s so mean. She has seventeen flannels and she cares about each of them.”

David rolls his eyes and stands, grabbing his sunglasses from the table. “Okay, are we ready to go endure heat, bugs, crowds, and sports for the people we love?”

Alexis nods quickly as they exit the motel room and head towards the baseball field.

//

They get to the field while the teams are still warming up and Alexis’ eyes are immediately drawn to Stevie. She looks good in her Bob’s Garage uniform with her hair pulled through the baseball cap. The baseball pants are working wonders for her legs and Alexis could watch Stevie for hours.

Stevie spots the two of them and offers a wave and Alexis can’t help the smile that appears as she watches her girlfriend move around the field. Alexis walks over to the fence closest to Stevie and leans against it while the warm-ups end. Stevie walks over and leans over to kiss her.

“Hi,” Stevie says once they part.  
“Hi,” Alexis giggles back, still unable to believe that she really gets this.

“I like your outfit,” Stevie whispers.

Alexis preens under the attention. “Babe! See, I knew you would appreciate my carefully curated my-girlfriend’s-on-the-baseball-team look! David said that you and your flannels wouldn’t care.”

“Oh, and his wardrobe is so diverse and not at all entirely made up of black and white sweaters.”

“He’s just jealous he can’t pull off flannel like you can.”

Stevie cocks her head to the side and smiles. “I’m trying to picture him in flannel and I can’t tell if the mental image is scarring or hilarious.”

“Definitely hilarious. Have you not seen the pictures from the month he dated a lumberjack? It’s not a good look on him.”

“Okay, Caroline was really hot and I thought I made you delete all of those photos, Alexis,” David says as he and Patrick stop next to Stevie on the other side of the fence.

“Yeah, I definitely deleted those pictures, David. No need to worry. I definitely will not be showing them to Stevie once you leave.” Alexis attempts to wink at Stevie but it looks more like she’s trying to get an eyelash out of her eye without using her hands.

“How come only Stevie gets to see the pictures?” Patrick chimes in.

“Unbelievable,” David huffs out.

“I bet you looked very cute,” Patrick says as he nuzzles even closer to David.

“No amount of sweet-talking will let you see those photos, Patrick.”

Alexis holds up her phone and stares innocently at David. “Oops, I already sent them to the group chat.”

“Choke on air, Alexis,” David says as Stevie and Patrick immediately pull their phones out of their pockets.

“Oh, wow, David. You know, if you want to get back into flannel, I have an old one that looks exactly like this once back home,” Stevie says.

“That is designer and worth more than every single flannel you own combined.”

“My point stands. You’re still very cute, but I’m a little disappointed you didn’t have a beard. You didn’t want to go for the full lumberjack experience?” Patrick pouts as he looks from his phone back to David. “You’d look really hot with a beard.”

David’s eyes widen in surprise before narrowing again. “Are you saying I’m not hot now?”

“You know you’re hot, baby.”

Alexis gags from her side of the fence. “Okay, I need you guys to leave immediately. I don’t have a therapist anymore and I would not like to be traumatized by whatever comes out of your mouth next.”

David rolls his eyes but grabs Patrick’s hand anyway. “Fine, we’re going to the concession stand.”

“The concession stands aren’t open yet though,” Patrick questions but David glares at him and he blushes. “Oh yeah, um, we’re gonna go. To the concession stands. Uh, see you guys later,” he stumbles as David pulls him away.

“They’re disgusting,” Alexis shudders.

Stevie leans across the fence again and into Alexis’ space. “You’re just upset you didn’t think about it first, aren’t you?”

“A little, yeah.”

“God, I love you,” Stevie mutters before bringing their lips together again. It still sends a thrill through Alexis to hear Stevie say those words.

“I love you too. Also, you better win so I can stay at your apartment tonight so we can celebrate.”

“But I Roland on my team, so the odds of us winning are not great.”

“I’m not gonna lie, I don’t really care and I will be coming over regardless.”

“Sounds perfect.”

In a little bit, Alexis will have to go back to the stands and sit for hours as the game goes on, and she’ll try to watch the game and not just Stevie, she really will, but for now, she’s going to keep kissing her girlfriend and there’s nowhere else she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: sapphicstories  
> tumblr: patricksdavid


End file.
